


Shit happens

by Rothecooldad



Series: Ro does flash fics [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, FAHC, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: If u get the time uhh jerematt?? Where matt is this close  to fighting jeremy for doing Dangerous Stuff That Will Most Definitely Severely Harm Him If He So Much As Breathes Wrong“You’ve been in the field, too, Matt.”“Out of necessity, not desire, Dooley. Only one of us gets his rocks off by putting himself in danger.”





	Shit happens

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“ _Honey, I’m home_.” Jeremy called, shouldering his way through the apartment door.

Matt, who had been waiting anxiously for Jeremy to return, stood up to meet him, narrowing his eyes at the sling supporting Jeremy’s left arm.

“Okay,” Jeremy started, throwing his working arm out in front of him. “It’s not as bad as it looks like.”

The fact that he had to clarify that at all did nothing to reassure Matt. He had to close his eyes and count to ten in his head, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. It didn’t help. 

And when he opened his eyes again, Jeremy was staring at him warily, almost as if waiting for Matt to explode.

That also didn’t help.

Matt turned around.

“Sit. Now.” His tone was flat and unwavering, and he pointed at the seat he vacated on the couch.

“Oh, not this voice again.” Jeremy complained, but sat down, wincing when his arm was jostled.

“Oh,  _yes_ , this voice again.” Matt mocked, his fist clenching at his side. “You  _deserve_  this voice again. In fact, the only reason  _this voice exists_  at all is because of  _you!_ ” His volume was steadily increasing until it became almost a yell. He stopped and took another deep breath.

“I’m fine, Matt. The bullet just grazed me, really. I’ve had worse.” And, Christ, were those the wrong words to say.

Matt headed for the kitchen to avoid having to look at Jeremy right then. He didn’t want this to become another yelling match, one they’ve already had many times before. It was late  and he just had to stay up half the night wallowing in his own anxiety and he was _tired._

Grabbing one of the ice packs that he’d begun keeping in bulk, Matt headed back to the living room. He almost tossed it at Jeremy, but thought better of it, settling next to him instead, and holding it up.

“ J _ust a graze, huh_? Not at all a dislocated shoulder, right?” Matt eyed him suspiciously, and when Jeremy said nothing, he sighed and held the ice pack against his shoulder blade gently.  “I’m going to assume Jack put it back for you?”

“Geoff, actually.” Jeremy sounded almost sheepish divulging this piece of information, and Matt just hummed, still refusing to look him in the eye.

There was a beat of silence, and another, and when it was clear that neither of the two wanted to speak up first, Matt sighed. He dragged his gaze from Jeremy’s arm to his face, finally locking eyes with him.

_“Why?”_

“Oh, y’know. Arms deal gone a bit fucked. The usual.” He was beginning to ramble now. “It’s fine, though, we took care of th-”

“That’s not,” Matt cut in, and even he could hear the weariness in his voice. “What I was asking. And, you know it.”

Now it was Jeremy’s turn to sigh.

“It was just business, Matt. You know what it’s like in the crew. Shit happens.”

“Yeah,” Matt nodded. “I  _do_  know. From  _behind the scenes_.” Matt’s fingers were tapping a harsh rhythm against his thigh. “ _Shit happens?_  Sure. But, I’m not the fucking one out there with a fucking orange and purple bullseye painted on his back, screaming  _‘Hey Shit! Happen here!!!_ ’ That’s fucking all you, asshole.”

He could see Jeremy’s jaw clench and he knew Jeremy well enough to tell that he was grinding his teeth. A perverse part of Matt was glad. Maybe it would finally fucking sink in this time.

“You’ve been in the field, too, Matt.”

“Out of necessity, not desire, Dooley. Only one of us gets his rocks off by putting himself in danger.”

Jeremy stood up abruptly, and the ice pack toppled to the floor. Neither bothered to look at it.

“I’m going to bed.” He started walking away, and Matt could make out the slightest imp Jeremy must have been hiding from him.

He stood up and followed, cutting him off a few feet before the threshold.

“We’re not fucking done here, Jeremy. _I’m_  not fucking done.” Matt’s eyes scanned his face, lingering on each faded scar, and he felt the fight drain out of him. He was really really tired. “Do you know,” and his voice was softer now, heavier. “What it’s like having to watch you walk out that door and not knowing if this is the time you won’t come back? Do you have even the _faintest idea_ what that does to me?”

Jeremy looked like he wanted to protest, but Matt pushed on.

“I know, alright.  _I know._ This is what we do. This is the life we both chose to lead, and I know you won’t walk away. Fuck _, I_ won’t walk away. Just–” His voice cracked but at this point he didn’t care. “I happen to fucking love you, asshole. In case you couldn’t tell.” He gave a shaky grin, and Jeremy mirrored it. “So, can you  _please_ not make this harder?”

They stood there in silence, just staring at each other, before Jeremy stepped forward, wrapping his good arm around Matt’s waist. He buried his face in Matt’s chest, and Matt pulled him closer.

_“I’m sorry._ ” Jeremy said, muffled by Matt’s shirt.

“I know, J. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ [ jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
